<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dimples by Late_Night_Thoughts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095808">Dimples</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Night_Thoughts/pseuds/Late_Night_Thoughts'>Late_Night_Thoughts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Unprotected Sex, slight degrading language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Night_Thoughts/pseuds/Late_Night_Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Boba's assistant you were always picking up after him and making sure he stayed on track with his business. Boba decides that you too need a break and comes up with a few ideas to help you unwind. While doing so, he takes notice of your deep dimples on your back and can't keep his hands off you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett x Original Female Character, Boba Fett/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dimples</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by a fun convo on Tumblr with an awesome writer. With her lovely ideas she helped me break my writers block and I was able to produce this baby. I hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well what do we have here?”</p><p>You stiffened as the feared bounty hunter Boba Fett traced his fingers down your back, stopping at your exposed lower back. You turned around to stare at your boss, back straight. He wasn’t exactly taller than you but you still feel small as you look in the T of his visor trying to see through. </p><p>“Sorry boss, it has been ridiculously hot,” you defended your outfit which currently was a rosey crop top that exposed your midriff and lower back with a matching beige skirt that rested at your ankles.</p><p>There was no dress code in Boba’s palace but you knew his personal feelings towards how others dressed, especially his experience with Jabba and his perverted fetishization of his slaves. </p><p>“That isn’t what I was implying, mesh’la,” he pulled at the hem of your shirt, “ Though this isn’t too hard on the eyes.” </p><p>You rolled your eyes as you could hear his smirk through his visor. Your relationship with Boba was more platonic than anything. You had worked for the bounty hunter for little over a year and you were first tasked as pretty much a secretary, managing his schedule and time and making sure the small things got taken care of. Once he saw how you held your own, pushing back at pushy visitors when they demanded an audience immediately. You would make sure his late nights weren’t too late, nagging him to make sure he slept sometimes and ate once in a while. </p><p>At this point, your friendship was teetering towards that dangerous zone of flirty and desiring to be something more but you were trying to avoid the typical assistant-being-fucked-by-the-boss scenario. </p><p>“What is it then?” you huffed, “You’ve got a meeting with tradesmen from the outer rim and i feel I will be the one to finish it for you and you left so many other things on my plate.” </p><p>His hand had snaked around your back, his fingers rubbing one of the deep dimples in your back, </p><p>“A perfect fit,” he murmured,gently circling and tracing the outline, “Like they were made for me,” </p><p>You felt your skin burn under his touch, it sparked all the way down to your core and you involuntarily felt yourself clench around nothing. It took all your control to smack his hand away, “Sir! Some of us have to work!”</p><p>Boba chuckled watching your face flush, as he noticed your body’s involuntary reaction. </p><p>“Well don’t let me stop you, princess.” he shooed you away but you already were walking away from him. He could swear that you were emphasizing the sway of your hips as your skirt hung low and your top rose up.<br/>
Later that evening you groaned popping your neck as you finished with the last bit of paperwork for the day. You left them on your desk, thinking you’ll just organize them tomorrow. As you walked across the main room, you heard your name being called.</p><p>Looking up at the throne, Boba Fett was looking down at you, you noticed there was a Neimoidian man looking a little nervous. </p><p>Boba motioned for you with his finger to come up. </p><p>You sighed as you walked up to the left arm of his throne, “Yes, Sir?”</p><p>“Can you take a look to see if the numbers add up, I seem to be missing a few shipments.” </p><p>You leaned in looking over into his holopad. You had to hold back a yelp as you felt him run his hand down your back again. The Neimoidian also had a nice view, in which Boba took notice. Through his visor he grinned, noticing the attention you got.</p><p>“Everything is fine Sir, this is for next week as well. I had already discussed with him that his payment would only be made in full once we received everything.”</p><p>He tipped your chin and suddenly pulled you down into his lap. “That’s my girl,” he murmured into your hair.</p><p>You flushed with embarrassment, this wasn’t the first time that Boba had tried to embarrass you in front of his clients but for some reason, this felt different. His lazily traced circles on your back, squeezing your dimples, which you didn’t want to admit was one of your weak points. </p><p>“Do you see something you like?” Boba asked the man standing in front of him.</p><p>The Neimoidian snapped back to reality, “No-no Mr. Fett, sorry, thank you. I-I will be back with the rest of the cargo next week.”</p><p>With that he practically tripped away, leaving you alone on Boba’s lap as he continued to look at the screen in front of him.</p><p>You shifted embarrassed on his thick thigh,he still had his full armour on and was clearly tense. You couldn’t deny you weren’t flattered by the attention but this wasn’t exactly how you wanted to win his affection.</p><p>“Stop squirming little one,” he pulled you closer, his thumb lazily circling one of your dimples as he kept reading on his holopad. You huffed annoyed as you tried not to melt into his touch. His hands were rough and calloused even though he mostly wore gloves. His touch was gentle and warm, the opposite of what you had expected from him. </p><p>“Boba,” you said, cupping the rim of his helmet. He didn’t fight you as you took it off, revealing to you the face of the famous bounty hunter, “You need rest. I can deal with this tomorrow,” you soothed, holding his helmet in your lap.</p><p>Boba sighed, lazily stroking your back some more, “You take too good care of me, I don’t deserve it.”</p><p>You scoffed, getting off of his lap and handing you back his helmet, “It’s my job,” you winked. “If I wasn't here someone else would take care of you.”</p><p>Boba didn’t let it show that he missed the warmth of your body near him, when did that little spark in you appear? The confidence and care that you carried was something he hadn’t encountered in years. Everyone always had an agenda when meeting him, but you, you just showed up genuinely interested in just having a job. Either you were naive or really weren’t fazed by the tales of the famous bounty hunter and his return to Tatooine but since day one you weren’t short of excellent. </p><p>Boba stood up, cupping your chin again looking into your eyes.</p><p>“No, they wouldn’t be,” he murmured.</p><p> His soft brown eyes looking directly into yours. With a shaky hand you gently cupped his cheek, your thumb gentle stroking along the scars. </p><p>“Only you take good care of me, princess. I think it is time to take care of you.”</p><p>Electricity flowed through your body as you instantly froze. You didn’t notice Boba taking your hand, and walking you out of the main hall.</p><p>“Umm, Boba, Sir?” you sputtered, “I-I am fine, it is my pleasure just to-”</p><p>“Hush,” Boba ordered as guided you to his room. Why were you still walking with him? Why didn’t you just let go and run to your quarters. Why were you so fucking horny that you couldn’t think straight? This man hadn’t even done anything to you...at least not intentionally.</p><p>“Bed, on your stomach.”</p><p>“Uhh,” you winced when you felt a strong hand on your shoulder, kneading a tight muscle.</p><p>“You work too hard, I’ve caught you too many times today trying to relieve your stress. Let me help,” he leaned in and purred in your ear, “It is the least I can do, little one.”</p><p>You were not one to disobey orders and nearly tripped on your way to his bed. You lied face down into the soft pillows. Gods, what were you doing? You inhaled deeply, taking in his scent as you didn’t dare move a muscle.</p><p>You gasped when you felt Boba on top of you, directly underneath your butt. His strong legs enclosed around you, stopping you from wiggling away.</p><p>The moment you felt his hands on your shoulders you relaxed instantly. His strong rough hands seemed to know exactly what to do. You moaned as he attacked each knot.</p><p>“I can’t have my assistant this stressed,” Boba whispered, his hands trailing along your young soft flesh, “I wouldn’t be a good employer, allowing you to get so worked up.”</p><p>You agreed, nodding into the pillow. He was so close to you, his body hard and warm.</p><p> </p><p>You moaned into your arm as he loosened another knot on your back, your mouth partially open trying to control your breathing. This was bad, so bad. Your body was putty in his hands and he was molding you to his desires. </p><p>Your head was so fuzzy you didn’t notice him unzipping your top, exposing your back to him. </p><p>His thighs straddled you closer, his lips ghosting over your back.  </p><p>He gently gripped your neck, his fingers squeezing you lightly, testing your reaction. You responded by a loud moan, as Boba nipped the plump flesh on your upper thigh under each dimple. “I think I’ve got you right where I want you little one.” his tongue swirling your sensitive back “To think it took me this long to take you to bed.”</p><p>You let out a gutterly groan as you tried to look at him “Boba...I need you.”<br/>
Boba flipped you onto your back. His grin was feral as he saw your top hanging off of you, one breast out. He towered over you, his hands at the sides of your head. </p><p>“Do you now? I do recall you telling me  yesterday when I ran into you at that cantina, that I should’ve gone home and left you for the evening. I was such a gentleman to you too.</p><p>“Fuck. You know I wasn’t serious,” you growled, pulling him down as you kissed him. It was messy and rough, just how you imagined it. Teeth scraping lips as your tongues fought for control. </p><p>Boba gripped your hair, pulling you away, admiring your messy red face; lips and chin covered in his spit</p><p>“One rule sweetie. Your pleasure is mine to control, you understand?”</p><p>You nodded too enthusiastically, “Yes, Boba,” you moaned, your eyes glazed over, your body screaming to be close to him. </p><p>“Good, now, on your back, knees up.”</p><p>You scrambled into the position he demanded you in. You balled your fists at your side, trying not to touch any part of you to relieve that painful ache that had been growing all throughout the evening. </p><p>Boba had scooted back, as he lifted your skirt higher exposing your pale legs. His thumbs immediately gripped the band of your panties, “These won’t be necessary,” and pulled them off.</p><p>The cool night Tatooine air hit your wet slit immediately. You tried to cover your eyes, being somewhat embarrassed and being so exposed to your boss right now. </p><p>“Look at you,” growled Boba, “So wet, all this from me touching you,” he leaned in between your legs, kissing your inner thighs trailing up to your core. “Better than I imagined it,” he whispered into your flesh as he slowly licked your opening “Even a better taste.” </p><p>You slammed your head back, moaning loudly. You didn’t expect to receive any pleasure from Boba, you always heard he was a fuck and leave kinda man.  You unconsciously grabbed his head, pulling more towards your pussy as he started to suck on your clit while still trailing his tongue along your wet lips.  You mewled when you felt one of his thick fingers enter you as he continued to suck harder. </p><p>“So tight, little one,” moaned Boba between licks, “I see I have a lot of work to do to prepare you for me.”</p><p>You panted, arching your hips forward. His finger hitting that little patch above your mound, rubbing small circles. You couldn’t believe you were coming undone so quickly.</p><p>“Boba...Boba…” you cried, “I am going to cum please, oh my god,” you cried when he didn’t let up.</p><p>“Cum for me, let’s get this pussy all nice, wet and ready for my cock.”</p><p>You gripped him closer as you cried out, coming undone around his finger and tongue. You whimpered, feeling the after affects as Boba continued to lick up your juices. </p><p>“That’s it, little one,” he moved up to kiss you, tasting your juices on his lips. You squealed, allowing him to remove your skirt, as you ungracefully remove your shirt.</p><p>You laid out naked in front of him, the cool air hitting your warm body, “Boba, you are wearing too much,” you joked, as you looked at him on his knees still in his armour.</p><p>“So I am, princess.” He then carefully but quickly removed his armour. Resting the plates against the wall carefully. </p><p>He was clearly taking his sweet ass time partially to take care of his armour and partially to annoy you. You snaked a hand between your thighs, the other one cupping your breast as you tweaked your nipple. You wanted to keep the fire in your core going, not that it took much with his hot gaze on you.</p><p> </p><p>Boba paid very close attention as he removed the top half of his rob, exposing his wide chest, covered in more scars. You wanted to act like bacta spray and lick every line.</p><p>“Boba, stop teasing,” you whined. Begging to see the rest of him, enclosing your clit between two fingers, you rubbed up and down, teasing at your entrance.</p><p>Boba laughed as he removed the rest of his clothing. Once his pants and boxers were removed his cock sprung free, the head, red and dripping with pre-cum. It was so big. Your mouth watered as all you could think about was him wrecking you.</p><p>“See something you like?” he mocked as he crawled towards you. You nodded, trying to reach for him-</p><p>“On your hands and knees,” he demanded. You scrambled to the position. Your knees apart and your ass a little higher than the rest. You made sure you gave Boba something to admire. </p><p>“I should’ve taken you to bed sooner. You should’ve mentioned you were just as helpful in bed as you were in the office.”</p><p>He rubbed his cock along your wet core, slicking it in your juices as you shook your ass for him trying to get him where you wanted him. </p><p>“Patience, little one.”</p><p>“I’ve been patient enough,” you groaned, “I need you to fill me, Boba, please.”</p><p>Boba aligned his head with your entrance, he felt your juices trickle more around him, slicking him up for you.</p><p>You felt your body tense as his head broke through your entrance. Boba’s thumbs gentle rubbed on your dimples, a warmth spreading down your back. “Shh, take it slow. We have all night,” he leaned over slightly, his tummy and chest against your back, “You decide the pace,” </p><p>You thrust your hips back slowly as you wiggled, adjusting to the size. This allowed him to slide in more. </p><p>“That’s my good girl,” he soothed, kissing your back and kissing each dimple, “Keep going, take your master’s cock.”</p><p>You felt your juices trickling down your thighs as you felt his pelvis along your ass. Your eyes were wide as you tried to keep yourself up.</p><p>“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” he amused, testing the waters and thrusting gently. </p><p>“Yes,” you moaned, pushing back against him. Boba started a slow, shallow rhythm, angled his thrusts to gently hit the top of your pussy, rubbing against that sweet spot.</p><p>“Taking me so well, who knew my little assistant was so good at taking cock.” he grunted, his thumbs on your dimples, it was the perfect spot. Your ass flushed up against his stomach, as your dimples became more prominent as you arched your back trying to hold yourself up.</p><p>Your arms gave in as you planted your face on the sheets. </p><p>“Oh no, princess.” Boba grabbed you by the waist holding you up. You leaned against him, your back flushed against his chest. The noises you were making were so embarrassingly dirty, you could hear how wet you were Boba’s deep thrusts. </p><p>Boba snaked one hand to your front and casually played with your breasts. You clenched around him immediately. Biting your lip trying to suppress a groan.</p><p>Boba hot’s breath was tickling your neck as his pace increased, “Such a good girl. Taking everything I am giving you.”</p><p>You moaned in agreement, angling your hips to better meet his thrusts. “Is my little slut satisfied hrmm?” </p><p>You mewled at his words as you wrapped on hand to hold yourself up by the back of his head. You weren’t going to last but two could play at this game.</p><p>“Thank you, Sir.” you breathed, “I am so full with your cock,”</p><p>Boba stumbled a bit and had to slow down before he broke completely. He nipped at your neck, trailing up and biting your lobe. </p><p>“Show me how good I make you feel. I want you to cum on my cock. Show how thankful you are that I am letting you have me.”</p><p>You cried out his name, gripping him tighter as you came around him. You clenched tightly around him that Boba had to hold back, not wanting to provide a mediocre orgasm he quickly went to playing with your sensitive clit as you rode out your orgasm. </p><p>You slumped forward again, slightly out of breath.</p><p>“Are we done here already?” Boba teased admiring the view of your ass.</p><p>You pulled off of him, grinning, “You wish, old man.” </p><p>You yelped as he playfully slapped your ass.  You turned to look at him. </p><p>“Lie against the pillows,” you ordered,  “I want to ride you.” </p><p>You stared at his massive length, red and at attention. It was slick with your juices as precum was dripping from the head. </p><p>Boba smirked, “As you wish, princess.”</p><p>He lazily laid against the pillows, his arms over his head. You couldn’t help but pause and take in the side of the man before you. His frame was large and he always joked how he was out of shape but you could feel his strong muscles that he had gained through the years. To you he was the most attractive man in the galaxy.</p><p>“Are you going to get on, little one?”</p><p>He brought you back to the present, as you crawled towards him, your eyes half lidded, staring directly at him as you positioned yourself on top of him.</p><p>Your hips ached trying to straddle his large thighs. </p><p>He leaned against the headboard, laughing slightly, as he watched you try to take some control. </p><p>You were a mess, gripping his length trying to align it at your entrance, your legs weak from the multiple orgasms before, you kept trying to sit up but you kept missing and rubbing against the hood of your clit.</p><p>“Here little one, let me help.” He gripped your back, fingers planting on your dimples as he lifted you up, his thick head rubbing against your entrance. </p><p>You let out a loud whine when you felt him enter you, wiggling your hips down. </p><p>“Oh fuck,” you cried as you took all of him inside you. This new angle hit pleasure spots that you didn’t know you had. “Fuck Boba,” you started grinding your hips back and forth, his cock reaching deeper inside of you, “I don’t think anyone will ever take me this well again.”</p><p>Boba growled, thrusting up into you, making you scream, tears threatening to fall. “You think anyone is going to touch you again, mesh’la?” </p><p>He pulled you closer, hands pressing into your dimples as he started to literally rail you, “You think I am going to let this pussy go?” </p><p>You arched your body forward, trying to match his thrusts, trying to reach your peak.</p><p>“You. Are. Mine.” each syllable, he snapped his hips, your juices coating around his cock.</p><p>You squealed, gripping his shoulders trying to hold yourself up, “Yours,” you moaned, “Only yours, Boba.”</p><p>He felt you grip tighter around him, your cunt trying to milk him, “Come on, princess. Cum for your King.”</p><p>You cried out his name, nails digging into his shoulders leaving behind red marks as you came undone. Your body locked as you tried to let out a scream as your pussy fluttered around him, the pleasure crashed over you. </p><p>The tears now flowing freely as you finally took a deep breath, falling forward and resting your head on his shoulder. Your body shaking from the afterglow. </p><p>“That’s my good girl,” Boba cooed stroking your hair, kissing your neck down to your shoulder. </p><p>He gently rolled you over, pinning your hands above your head, thrusting slowly testing your reaction.</p><p>You weakly moaned as your legs wrapped tighter around him, “Boba..I want to make you feel good.”</p><p>Boba laughed, continuing his shallow thrusts. With a free hand he pretty his thumb to your lips which you immediately took into your mouth. Your tongue swirling around him.</p><p>“You already are, princess. The amount of times I had to hold back to not immediately fill you up with my seed,” he increased his thrusts, his hands now away from you arms and cupping your lower half, his fingers perfectly placed on your dimples.</p><p>“Unless that is what you want? Your pussy has been milking my cock all night,” </p><p>You cried out gripping his arms as he kept hitting that sweet spot. You were on the edge of passing out but you couldn’t deny you wanted him to keep forcing you to cum. </p><p>Boba, leaned down to whisper hotly in your ear “I may have a new task for you. I should assign you to just lie here ready for whenever I want to use you. My seed dripping out of you as I come back again and again just to fill you even more.” </p><p>He brought your legs over his shoulders, as his thrusts became erratic. You knew he was close. </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, yes Boba, whatever you want.” you practically screamed. The thought of his hot cum inside you was going to make your burst. You tried to squeeze your muscles around him as he stroked your insides.</p><p>“I’m yours,” you cried, “Use me, fill me, fuck me, whenever you want!” </p><p>“Even outside on my throne, w-with everyone watching? E-everyone will know who you belong to. No one will dare look at you like they did before. ” Boba was about to lose control.</p><p>“As long as it is with you,” you whimpered, cupping his face pulling him into a deep kiss, your legs rising higher.</p><p>Through the kiss Boba grunted your name as he hips faltered as he released deep inside of you. That last confession sparked something in his chest, as he came violently. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you came with him for a final time. You moaned with each pulse of his cock as he milked your walls white. </p><p>You laid there, trying to catch your breaths. Boba’s forehead resting on yours. You still held his face as your body shook from the aftermath, “Boba…” you murmured.</p><p>Boba’s eyes were closed, savoring your touch. As much as he wanted to stay like this he knew your legs must be aching and he knew he wasn’t exactly light.</p><p>He kissed the tip of your nose as he pulled out. You gasped as you felt your juices, leak out and mix onto the sheets. </p><p>“Don’t move little one,” he ordered as he went back to the fresher and came back with a damp cloth. He gently cleaned your legs and core, being careful with your sensitive lips.</p><p>You were sitting up at this point, planning to get your clothes and go back to your room. The initial glow gone as you felt a surge of guilt and panic. ‘Fuck, you really did just fuck your boss, what the fuck were you thinking?’ you felt the tears starting to rise as you tried to choke back a sob.</p><p>Boba laid down beside you, pulling you down beside him. He placed pepper kisses all over your face.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” he asked, concerned when he noticed how stiff you were.</p><p>“I am sorry,” you breathed, “I went over the line, Boss. I am just your assistant, I had no right…”</p><p>Boba hushed you with a kiss, “You overthink things. You are more than just my assistant.” he brushed your hair from your face, tucking it behind your ear, “I realized that a long time ago.”</p><p>You looked up at him with watery eyes, your palms on his broad chest. You felt his heartbeat and the rising and falling of his chest. “G-good.” you tried to sound serious, “Because I feel the same. Glad we are on the same page for once.”</p><p>Boba laughed, like a real laugh, “Me too, princess.”</p><p>He brought the blankets over the both of you as he pulled you closer. You were quickly lulled to sleep with the feeling of Boba gently stroking one of your dimples.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I see people posting links and additional notes at the end. </p><p>For those interested my my Tumblr page https://latenightsthoughtsnstuff.tumblr.com </p><p>And the lovely person who inspired me, go read her things everyone! </p><p>https://ahoeformando.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>